


Stars in your eyes

by IMMAFISHINABOAT



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ...omg I'm 2 years late!, I seriously can't find the prompt, I'm bad at writting kids, I'm really sorry anon, Multi, Written for the YJ meme, Young Justice Anon Meme, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMAFISHINABOAT/pseuds/IMMAFISHINABOAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Barry Allen were dead, they told him, while his cousins wriggled in his grasp.<br/>The Justice League proclaimed him as the most suitable person for the raising of the children; Wally was a speedster and the babies too, it was a perfect match. Who better than a speedster for a speedster?</p><p>Or that one fic were Iris and Barry die(but not really) and Wally has to take care of his twin cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "You have been loved" by Sia, and "Cosmic lovers" by Florence and the Machine, when writing this fic... so yeah.

Iris and Barry Allen were dead, they told him, while his cousins wriggled in his grasp. Don and Dawn were his baby cousins’ names, and they weren't even one week old. The Justice League proclaimed him as the most suitable person for the raising of the children; Wally was a speedster and the babies too, it was a perfect match. Who better than a speedster for a speedster?

He was given Barry and Iris’s inheritance, including his baby cousins.

His apartment was too small to fit two babies in there, so he had to stay at his uncle’s house the first nights he was given his cousins. It hurt. The babies’ room was just across Iris and Barry’s room, and Wally had a hard time dealing with his relatives’ deaths. He was given two weeks off his college, so he had to cope really fast with it and find a way to fix his new agenda before his break was over.

The first night was the hardest.

Don wouldn't stop wailing and Dawn had some kind of belly ache, so he had to call his mom for help. When they finally stopped crying Wally was exhausted, hungry and scared, but the babies were still awake. He put some pillows on the edges of the bed and lay the hiccuping babies on it; he lay down with them and tried to make them go to sleep with some whispered songs.

He didn't remember very well the lullabies his parents used to sing to him, so he tried to remember the lyrics of the sweetest songs he could recall while he gently rubbed Dawn’s tummy every time she looked upset. Most of the songs were about heartbreak, but he doubted the babies would understand them, so they would do. When Dawn and Don were peacefully asleep, he went to eat.

Halfway his yogurt gallon he started crying.

                                                                                                                  ----     

 

He had a strangled schedule.

He had to wake up pretty early to take Don and Dawn to the nursery, but they ended up being sick the first week in it, so he asked to the retired Garrick’s to watch them until he could find a more suitable nursery for the little sick babies. Joan and Jay accepted, and he was pretty relieved and worried; he’ll have to wake up _earlier_ to drop the double D’s at Jay and Joan’s, because they were almost at the other side of Central City.

Then he went to his classes in his aunt’s nice car; he felt inadequate using his deceased aunt’s car so freely, but he once tried to take the twins in public transport and it was nasty, so he figured it was for the babies well being to be in their mothers car. Even if it broke his heart every time he turned the radio on and Iris’s favorite station played music. The car even had the baby seats on when he first rode on it. After college, he had to go to his part time job.

He worked three hours straight at some classy restaurant as a waiter. Iris and Barry bank accounts were full enough and he didn't need to work, but his college was pretty expensive, and his cousins were starting to develop a serious metabolism even at their tender age; he figured he couldn't avoid bankruptcy at some point in his life, no matter how full the bank accounts were, so he started working. He ate while he worked on his homework at his 30 minute break.

He picked up the twins from the Garrick’s home and tried to tidy up the house when he came back to his aunt and uncle’s house. He then had to bathe and feed them. When they were asleep, and he actually had some time for himself, he showered, ate, and gave a quick look at his next lessons of college. He drank chemical formulas and lab methodologies for sleep.

He had four hours of sleep until the twins were up again.

                                                                                                                     ----

 

Normally there wasn't much for the Flash to do nowadays, sometimes there were some bank robberies here and there, but the police could actually take care of it.

But when things went south, and the police couldn't take it, they needed the Flash.

Wally wasn't ready for the mantle, it was too much of a burden, he could never be as good as Barry Allen, but he was needed. Wally had to wear the cowl, otherwise innocent souls at the wrong places could get hurt, and the crime could increase.

He only went patrolling as the Flash when things were starting to get out of control within his rouges gallery, or when some kind of supernatural accidents started to hurt people.

Every time he put the cowl on and faked strength, he told himself that it was for a better future, he did it for Don, Dawn and his uncle’s good name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this prompt a looong time ago at the anon meme, and I said to myself "Sure, why not" and I bookmarked the link in my browser... but RAAAW my laptop broke down and I couldn't save my bookmarks.  
> BUT, but, but, buuuuuut, I DID save my documents, so the fic is intact. I am pretty ashamed to say I forgot this fic for a little longer than a YEAR, but I saw it again two days ago and I fixed some things and I'll really try to finish it.
> 
> I hope you like it~!
> 
> ...and if someone could be generous enough to tell that anon that I'm kinda filling that prompt? Thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go by...

The first time the twins called him “daddy” he was at the surprise party the old team and some of his Justice League teammates prepared for his twentieth third birthday.

“It’s Wally, babies. Wally. Waa-lll-eee” He tried to explain to the almost two year old infants.

“You take care of them all the time?” asked him Shayera, who was sitting in front of him, taking a piece of one of the cakes for herself before Wally finished them all.

“Yeah, kinda. Jay and Joan take care of them when I’m busy doing hero though, and I’m pretty sure my mom thinks I have her on speed dial, ha.” He explained to her while he fed the babies little tastes of cream from one of the cakes in front of him. ”I actually _do_ have her on speed dial. Usually they call me Wawah”

“Then why don’t you let them call you daddy?”

“Because I’m not their father” Shayera looked confused so he tried to be gentle with her. ”Their parents are dead, we’re cousins. I’m just their guardian. I’m not even their big brother.” He told her with a frown while cleaning cream off his cousins’ faces.

Shayera just stared at him.

\---

 

It was weekend and he was doing the groceries.

Two year old Don and Dawn were playing with the cans and boxes he put in the cart. He learned to not put bags full of things like sugar and beans, much less powder soap, when his babies were in the cart.

Don started crying, and even without looking he knew Dawn had hit him with a can, so he lifted them in his arms and moved the things he had on the child seat and put Dawn in it, after Dawn was nicely sitting, he secured Don in the twin baby carrier Dick gave them for their second birthday. Don stopped crying and Dawn started: the usual.

When he finally reached the register, he had Dawn in her baby carrier place and Don was peacefully asleep by her side. The cashier gave him compliments on the twins but she didn’t try to flirt with him, he was used to it. Between finals, grocery shopping, fixing the babies, paying the bills, quitting to his old job and adding more time to the Flash’s patrols, he had little time to tidy up himself. He had black rings under his eyes, his hair was tousled and his clothes were soaked with the twins’ body liquids, including pee. He needed to change Don. 

He still flirted with the cashier. Shameless, as always.

After changing little Don and Dawn clothes and diapers, he loaded all the things in the car, put the babies in their seats, and gave them some juice he poured into their bottles earlier. When he was sure D&D were calm enough he started the engine.

He drives home listening to the music station that Don and Dawn like.

\---

 

“Wally, she’s doing it again!” Don complained while    Wally tried to brush his hair with the lice comb. The twins’ class got into a case of lice infestation and Wally was having a hard time trying to take all of the minuscule insects out of their heads.

“Dawn, quit it.” He sternly warned her while he inspected Don’s hair more closely.

“He started!” Dawn declared while splashing some water from the bathtub to her brother, some water fell on Wally, but he was already wet from scrubbing the twins’ heads with the lice shampoo he bought from the first pharmacy he could find. Dawn was growing to be the livelier of the two when fighting, but Don gave him the worst tantrums.

“Both of you stop it.” He was actually more focused in brushing Don’s hair than in their fight; if Don’s slightly short hair was like this, he couldn’t imagine the continent of lice Dawn must be harboring on her messy head. He groaned when the comb was full of lice after one brush, but a malicious smile formed on his face afterwards. “I think you two need a hair cut urgently.”   

“No! No, no, no, no, no-”

“Wally, we just got haircuts! Remember it, and-”

“-no, no, no, no, no-”

“-you promised you wouldn’t cut it again!“

The twins hated getting their hair cut.

“Then stay still until I’m done with brushing these evil lice out of your hair.” Wally ordered them, faking a serious face.

“Fine…” The twins puffed, but stayed as still as they could.

Wally resumed his job while snickering under his breath.

\---

 

Wally’s heart was beating faster than ever.

Dawn got hurt during her soccer training and her coach had to take her to the hospital. Wally actually _ran_ to the hospital to get there faster, Don and Dick in tow. The doctor said that she hurt her wrist and they just had to reset it, nothing really bad. When Wally saw Dawn’s embarrassed tiny smile he just laughed and hugged her for five minutes straight. They had dinner at Dawn’s favorite buffet restaurant and brought desert at Don’s favorite bakery. After dinner Dawn’s wrist was completely healed.

When they came home the twins took a shower and went to sleep, Wally kissed the twins goodnight before Dick kissed _him_ goodnight for a last minute mission in Gotham.

At midnight he woke up.

“Can we sleep with you tonight?” he didn’t know who asked, but he just sat a little numb while he stared at the two. 

“Ah…I guess if you want to.” In less than a second later he had both arms full of his babies.

“…if _I_  break my arm can we have dinner _and_ desert at my favorite places too?”

Wally snuggled them closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm pretty messy, but I'm really trying.  
> I'm not getting very deep into Dick and Wally's relationship, because I want the twins to stand out by only focusing on them growing up and stuff. I hope it kinda makes sense. Btw, so far Dick hasn't moved in with Wally... I mean, not really.   
> And as I'm very bad with updates you might notice this will be a once-in-a-month thing... my apologies, dear readers.


	3. Open Your Eyes, Wake Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They are dead, what are they doing here dad?” He raised his head to ask the redhead holding him in his arms.
> 
> “Donnie,” his sister said nonchalantly, but he could hear the fear beneath her tone, “they are clearly alive, what do you mean?”
> 
> “They. Are. Dead.”
> 
> “Quit it,” his sister told him while trying to peel him off Wally, “you’re scaring me.”
> 
> “It’s not a lie,” he yelled at Dawn, “they are Iris and Barry Allen, stupid! Can’t you recognize your own parents?”

They walked for a few minutes by the endless sea of graves encrusted in the earth. Don was wearing a hat during the car ride, but once he saw the graveyard’s entrance he immediately took it off.

“A boy in my class told me you are not allowed to wear hats at church because God is important to them and you must show respect, just like with our flag.” Don tried to explain to Wally and Dawn as he squinted his eyes in the bright sunlight, “Barry and Iris were very important to Wally so I should show some respect, right?”

“They were also your parents,” Wally reminded him as they came to a stop.

His uncle and aunt’s graves were just beside each other, together even after death, just like how they would have wanted it. He remembered how much they loved each other even by just watching their markers dully.

“You are my parent now,” Don said shyly as he held Wally’s hand tighter.

“ _Our_ parent!” Dawn stated as she took a hold of Wally’s other arm.

The flowers he was holding fell off his grasp as Dawn held on closer to him.

 

VVVVV

 

The twins started to call him dad after it, and he didn’t stop them. He found out it didn’t weird him out as he thought it should have, it was more normal than expected. The one who took a little more time adjusting to it was Roy, who came to Central city for an unknown lapse of time to finish off a mission involving a drug mob boss from Star city. But once he got the hang of it he wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Hey Dawn, could you tell your daddy to give me an extra pillow, I need to hug something when I sleep,” Roy asked with a smirk as Wally checked over the pizza they had in the oven.

“No need uncle Roy, I’ll give you mine!” Dawn happily replied before running upstairs to her room.

 “You’re lucky she has a crush on you,” Wally snorted as he helped Roy spread a sheet over the living room couch, “You could use my room, you know. Dick is on babysitting duty tonight and I have a graveyard shift at my work tonight.”

“Dick is coming tonight? A greater reason to sleep on the couch then,” Roy snorted but then smiled more carefully, “so… Dick stays here now?”

“He offered to take care of my little terrors until I manage to change the schedule of my research at work,” Wally carefully tiptoed around the subject.

“You know that’s not what I asked you,” Roy smirked, “I mean, are you going steady now?”

Wally awkwardly unfolded a quilt, but he gave up halfway and sighed as he sat down beside his friend.

“Sometimes I think so, but most of the time he gives me nothing to go by, you know.” Wally tried to explain, his hands rubbing his face in distress “He comes and tells me he’s ready and that he loves me, and I know he loves me, but then something strikes him and he becomes uncertain and distant and vanishes for a few weeks,”

“Maybe he’s undercover,”

 “Yes, maybe, I’ve thought about it before, but…” the less bulky man thinned his lips, “I’ve seen newspaper first pages of him going to galas and parties on some of those days, and it makes me think about it. It worries me he doesn’t trust me enough to tell me what’s really going on.” Wally patted the archer’s leg as he sighed one last time and stood up, “Still, I decided to try to understand him so most of the time I am really, really patient with him and still embrace him when he comes back to me, even when he leaves me more uncertain than before.”

“I envy you,” Roy said at the threshold as he watched him turning on the stove to warm a pot of water, “I don’t think I’ll be as merciful with Jade. That is, if she ever comes back in the first place. Of course I will let her see Lian, she’s her mother, but I wouldn’t be as welcoming as you.”

Wally’s green eyes lighted up calculatingly, “Forgiveness will come to you once you are wise enough, my friend… of course, not as wise as me, the wisest and fastest man out there, I don’t think you archers can achieve such a miracle- hey!”

Roy laughed as he held the younger male on a firm headlock, easy enough to get out of but strong enough to make him laugh while trying to get out of it, just like in the old good times, “I’ll show you forgiveness, you’ll just see.”

“Grip him harder uncle Roy, he’s gonna get away!” Dawn cheered as she dragged them to the living room where a confused Don sleepily stood.

“But who’s going to make the hot chocolate now?” the boy frowned to himself, but laughed when his father was pushed on the couch to be tickled by all of them.

Dick came as they settled down on Roy’s makeshift bed to drink the hot chocolate Wally served all of them. Roy took a little pride in knowing the other man felt a little uncomfortable with him in the same room as Wally.

Small victories.

 

XXXXX

 

Dawn’s strangest day started pretty normal.

She woke up and brushed her teeth and washed her face with super cold water, because she didn’t like the feeling of warm water in the mornings. She brushed her hair and ran up to Wally when she decided her ponytail wasn’t as pretty as the ones he made.

She sat on their breakfast table when Don walked downstairs more asleep than awake. It was alright because that way she would sneak some of her brother’s breakfast into a Ziploc she always hid under her school uniform skirt every morning. If Dick was having breakfast with them he would always give her half of his breakfast with a mischievous glint in his eyes, but he wasn’t there that morning.

When she finished breakfast she ran to her room and dialed uncle Roy’s number to talk to Lian as she fed the small raccoon under her bed, “I think it’s paw is getting better, he doesn’t cry when I touch it anymore.”

“Aww, that’s great. What about the bunnies?” her friend asked.

“I had to let them go when Wally found out,” Dawn sighed as she filled a baby bottle with water in the bathroom’s sink and left it under the bed for the raccoon before she closed her bedroom door shut, “he just doesn’t get it yet.”

“Well, you can’t have everything in life,” Lian said before hanging up.

School was as boring as ever. She was lucky her brother was in the same class and they could pass notes when time got too slow. She only liked math class because only then she could concentrate enough on the new formulas they were learning than to notice time passing at a snail’s pace. Don once told her his favorite class was art, because their teacher let them play an instrument and he liked how the sound worked in slow motion.

“You’re weird,” she had told him, but actually didn’t mean it.

She had soccer practice after class so she waved Don goodbye as Wally picked him up and gave her some snacks to eat before practice.

She liked soccer; it calmed her and entertained her well enough. She liked the feel of the grass under her cleats and the feeling of running free when she had the ball. She couldn’t use her full speed around other people, so she could only imagine how much freer she would feel if she could.

When she was out of soccer practice she found Dick waiting for her with a funny look on his face.

“Do you mind if we make a detour today?” he asked her before taking her on a complete different way.

“Where are we going?” she asked before he parked the car in an abandoned alley.

“We are going to a place you have always wanted to go,” he told her as they got down the car and got closer to a phone cabin.

“A payphone?” she frowned as her brain worked, “The watchtower!”

“Wally and Don are already there,”

“Why are we going?” she asked as they stepped into the cabin, “did something bad happen?”

Dick paused on the keyboard that appeared out of nowhere beneath the phone to put a domino mask on, “Something good actually.”

 

XXXXX

 

Don spent a long time with his sister in a big room with some couches. He was bored and worried.

It was sometime after he came home when Wally told him to put on some shoes with a very, very fast speech. When Don came downstairs with his favorite tennis shoes on Wally was at the phone with Dick, and then with Mr. Garrick, and then with someone else Don couldn’t recognize. Everything happened so fast, and even though Don liked fast, he was starting to get scared.

Wally held his hand as they got on a zeta beam that teleported them to the watchtower that he had only imagined in his dreams, but he couldn’t be happy about it. There was an uneasy feeling inside his belly that made him panic when Wally let go of his hand and left him with Black Canary.

“I’ll be back, it’s alright,” Wally ruffled his hair before Black Canary led him through some other rooms.

Black Canary made him sit in a large couch and gave him a juice box, which he gulped in three seconds out of nervousness. Then, after some torturous hours and three masked superheroes coming into the room he was at, Dawn and Dick arrived. Dick had a strange fold on his face that Don had never seen on him before, and Dawn was dressed in her soccer uniform, still smelling of sweat and with her ponytail loose.

“What’s going on?” Dawn asked him as Dick and Black Canary talked in hushed tones, “Dick just told me something good happened, but he looks pretty angry.”

“I don’t know either,” he said as Dick disappeared through some doors and Black Canary came back with an armful of snacks and juice boxes, “But shouldn’t we call Dick “Nightwing” now that he’s in his costume?”

“I guess,”

There was another long torturous hour where they tried to amuse themselves building things out of the packages and bags of waste they left from their snacks, until they got too bored and decided to explore the place. They ran from their babysitter in less than five seconds.

“Watch it!” someone told them as they rushed as fast as they could around the watchtower.

“Looks like we have new speedsters onboard, guys. You better watch out!” Don barely heard as he almost caught up to Dawn.

“Slowpoke!” Dawn blew a raspberry to him before suddenly turning left.

Don stopped on his tracks as at least a dozen masked heroes stared at him from their seats in what seemed to be a cafeteria, “Dawn, I think we should go back to-”

“Pansy!” Dawn pushed him.

He fell on the lap of a very tall and dark vigilante who only raised his eyebrows when Don stood up straight and widened his eyes. He glared at Dawn when the man waved him off and he was about to jump into her laughing torso, when he and his twin were placed face down on a very familiar set of shoulders.

“Alright,” Wally tiredly said as he sheepishly smiled at the people inside the cafeteria, “I think it’s time for you to take a break, little tornadoes.”

“But,” Dawn started, “we didn’t do anything bad, right Don? We were just playing tag because we were so bored. What’s wrong with you? Leaving young speedsters unentertained only means disaster! Heavy on the dis.”

“And a capital D,” Don helped his sister.

“Is that so?” Wally laughed, but it felt faint.

“Yeah!” Don replied, and was about to keep on talking like Dawn was doing, but there were two people by the door that didn’t look like any superhero Don had ever seen before, but looked familiar, as if he had seen them somewhere before.

“Flash,” Batman said behind the mystery people, and something clicked inside Don’s head when both Wally’s and the blond unmasked man by the door grunted in affirmation, “We should take this somewhere else,”

He suddenly remembered all of the summer afternoons he spent last year looking at the glossy surfaces of photo albums full with pictures of Dawn’s and his deceased parents. He remembered those afternoons because he was now looking into the very eyes of two people that looked exactly like Iris and Barry Allen. 

“But, daaaaad,” Dawn whined to Wally, unaware of the people watching her with big smiles and shiny eyes, “I’m getting hungry, and I’m still so bored. Please don’t make us go to that room again!”

“Dawn, shut up.” Don whispered to his sister as the strangers dared to get closer to them.

Dawn wouldn’t shut up, her mouth moving a mile per second as Wally carefully held them tighter.

“Can’t you see what’s going on?!” he finally snapped when the man and woman stared straight into his eyes, “Those people…” he whispered to his sister as he trashed in Wally’s arms to stand on the ground and hide his face in his dad’s stomach.

“Uh, Donnie, I don’t know if you noticed but, there’s like a lot of people in here, you know?” He heard Dawn say, but he was too busy hiding himself on Wally’s stomach.

He was too fuzzy in the head, so he tried to calm himself listening to his dad’s insides twist and turn and taking big breaths.

“I thought you were supposed to stay behind,” Wally said over him, his voice making his stomach vibrate slightly.

“We just wanted to see them…” he turned his face slightly to hear the woman talk.

“They are so big now.” The man said as Dawn came down from her rush and joined him on the ground albeit less attached to Wally’s stomach.

“They are dead, what are they doing here dad?” He raised his head to ask the redhead holding him in his arms.

 “Donnie,” his sister said nonchalantly, but he could hear the fear beneath her tone, “they are clearly alive, what do you mean?”

“They. Are. Dead.”

“Quit it,” his sister told him while trying to peel him off Wally, “you’re scaring me.”

“It’s not a lie,” he yelled at Dawn, “they are Iris and Barry Allen, stupid! Can’t you recognize your own parents?”

There was a long silence after that, only broken when Wally said, “Let’s go somewhere else to talk about this.”

“I don’t wanna talk, I want to go home Wally.” Don stubbornly said when Wally tried to pull him away, “I didn’t mean it when I said I wished my parents weren’t dead so I didn’t have to see your face the other day, I was angry. I learned my lesson. Make them go away.”

“Don’t worry, Donnie. Are you scared of them?”

Don nodded as he felt Dawn get closer to him and Wally.

“You know I would never let anyone hurt you, right?” Wally asked him as he started to sob. Everything was so confusing, he wanted to cry.

But it was alright, Wally was there to protect him and Dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I neglected this for too long... but shit happens and stuff. I'm still trying my best! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
